oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
K'ril Tsutsaroth
K'ril is the boss of the Zamorak Fortress in the God Wars Dungeon. To gain access to his chamber, players must kill 40 Zamorakians. He uses melee and magic attacks. He can hit up to 46 with melee attacks and 30 with magic. K'ril Tsutsaroth has a special attack that slams through your protection prayer and may hit up to 49. When he does he will lower your prayer points by half of the amount of damage done. Players should still use Protect from Melee however, as he won't hit as often as he would without it. Another viable option is to use Protect from Magic with extremely high defensive armours such as Barrows. The benefits of this are that K'ril's relatively common Magic attacks will be blocked, his attacks will be easier to resist, and the special attack will be avoided, meaning fewer massive hits and Prayer drains. K'ril has a surprisingly low Defence level for his combat level meaning that hitting him is fairly easy, although his low Defence is counter-balanced by his ability to hit through a player's prayer. He is most often killed for the Zamorak hilt, but some players kill him (or his bodyguards) for Slayer. K'ril can poison and start at 16 life points per hit, making him the second most poisonous monster in the game. Being such a poisonous monster, K'ril is immune to all forms of poison. If K'ril Tsutsaroth yells "YARRRRRRR!", players will get the following message: K'ril Tsutsaroth slams through your protection prayer, leaving you feeling drained. This is K'ril Tsutsaroth's attack that hits through prayer, which also drains the player's prayer points by 1/2 the damage done. K'ril Tsutsaroth is classified as a greater demon; thus, killing him counts towards any Greater demon Slayer Task, and also allows a player to take advantage of the abilities of a Black mask, if they have a Greater demon Slayer Task. Players will gain 350.5 Slayer experience if they slay K'ril Tsutsaroth on their slayer task. Bodyguards *Balfrug Kreeyath *Tstanon Karlak *Zakl'n Gritch General Strategy Tanks are of incredible importance in this boss fight. However, to lengthen each trip, it is helpful if members of the team take turns being the target of the demon's attacks. *Using the Darklight's special attack is very helpful, as that it only uses 50% of the energy bar and weakens the demon's defence more effectively than the bandos godsword does. *When soloing, a bandos godsword (or darklight using an abyssal whip) is almost the best way to get the most kills per trip due to the defence reducing capabilities, if you are wearing karils, with a helm of neitiznot, and a zamorak cape and a fury amulet, most of the minions will not be able to damage you, as you will have some decent defence against all forms of combat, and you will only take damage from the boss' attack when he hits through your prayers, and occasionally from his magic attack, and if you forgot an antipoison. *Also, when fighting him, most players will use protect from magic while not tanking, even though he only targets one person. If you are wearing karils, you will only need one or two prayer potions a trip, and you do not need any defence against the minions! Drops 100% drop |} Weapons and Ammunition |} *Dragon Dagger and Adamant arrows are both (p++). Armour |} Potions, food, and herbs |} *Super Attack and Super Strength Potions are always dropped together. *Super Restore and Zamorak brews are always dropped together. Other drops Clue scroll (level 3)|gemw = no|Image = Clue_scroll.png|Quantity = 1|Rarity = Rare}} |} Trivia *K'ril was previously classified as a Lesser demon during development. He was reclassified as a greater demon when the God Wars Dungeon was released on 17th October 2013. Category:Monsters Category:Bosses